


foG gravity falls UA

by Enairok



Category: Gravity Falls Au - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enairok/pseuds/Enairok





	foG gravity falls UA

je me repose. On était en voiture, vers notre nouvelle maison à Gravity Falls. Les raison qui ont pousser mes parents a déménager à Gravity Falls étais inconnue. Je suis une étrange personne, née le 07/07/07 * les gens qui remarque ça disent généralement que c’est un bon présage. Au contraire, j’ai l’impression que ça me porte malheur*, j’étaie blonde comme le blé, avec des yeux bleu océan, alors que ni mon père, ni ma mère possède les cheveux blond ou les yeux bleu. ont est en 2017, j’ai neuf ans pour le moment. On arriva en ville, j’étaie tooouuute excité ! Ah, j’ai oublie de vous dire que j’ai… une personnalité « électrique ». je ne tient pas en place, je suis … «  trop joyeuse, trop optimiste, trop bizarre... ». Je n’aime pas les autre enfants… ils ne me comprennent rien. j’suis ‘’en avance’’ sur les autre enfant, ma capacité a apprendre est bien supérieure a la leurs, même si elles sont additionner. Je tenait dans mes mains, ma peluche de ma naissance, un chien en peluche nommé Godard, blanc avec certain endroit brun, et un sachet de graine. Des Alysse Annuelle, les jaune. Il est trop tard pour les planter, je le ferai l’année prochaine. Si j’ai choisie des Alysse, c’est par ce que je m’appelle Alyce . Alyce Travago. l’étymologie de mon nom de famille remonte au grec. Je ne me rappelle plus sa signification…   
AH ! On est arrivés ! L’ancienne propriétaire à laisser tout le mobilier. Le style était… vieux. Passer d’âge. Ma chambre était à l’étage. Presque vide, un lit, une armoire, un bureaux * évidemment avec sa chaise* et un table de nuit. Les mur sont couleur sable. Il y a comme un rebord de fenêtre mais à l’intérieur. Dans le salon, il y avais un grand aquarium. Pour mon animal de compagnie, un axolotl blanc, nommé Cloud, nuage en anglais. Un nom bizarre, pas vrai ? Je n’allais pas l’appeler Rex ou Medor quand même ! Cloud, par ce qu’il est passif, blanc, et j’aime beaucoup le ciel, autant que mon adorable petit axolotl <3 . il est bizarre... Il… m’observe. Ok, d’accord, ce n’est rien de bizarre. Il peut juste être curieux de ces créatures bipède qui lui donne des truc a manger. Mais… il regarde la télé. Je suis sérieuse, il regarde les écran si il peux. Et quand j’ouvre le aquarium, il nage en surface, attendant que je le caresse. Oui, je caresse mon axolotl, c’est un petit rituel depuis que je l’ai eu. j’ai l’impression qu’il me regarde avec amûre. Alyce, tu te fais des idée. Ce n’est qu’un amphibiens. Il ne peux pas t’aimais, pas comme un chien ou un chat. Il dort toujours dans une réplique d’une pyramide Maya, que j’ai aménager pour lui. c’était creux, j’ai fait une ouverture assez large pour Cloud, papa à polie les bord de l’entrée pour évité qu’il ne se blesse, et je l’ai remplie de sable pour rendre le sol confortable. Je met du sable dans la moitié des cachette pour Cloud. Mes parents déballe le stricte minimum pour aujourd’hui. On dîne dehors. 

Changement de point de vue

Point de vu : Cloud

je suis né dans l’eau. j’ai toujours vécu dans l’eau. Je sait qu’il y a un monde, au dessus de l’eau, je peux y respirer un peu, pas longtemps. J’ai vécu avec d’autre être comme moi, il y a longtemps. Avant qu’Elle me choisi.j’ai… une conscience. Enfin, tout les être comme moi en possède une, mais la mien est différente. Quelque chose en moi a changé, a évoluer, depuis le début des « Rêves ». je vois les étrange créature sur deux pattes, nous couper des membre, crever nos yeux, pour pouvoir regarder notre guérison. Je vois...un lieu étrange, un lac, où vit me semblable. Mes « Rêves » deviens de plus en plus précis.

Elle, m’a fait faire un long voyage. Je le sais car je suis rester longtemps dans cette boite froide. Dans cette poche pleine d’eau. Elle, m’a mit dans une nouvelle maison. Dans un nouveaux aquarium. Avec ce truc. un poisson qui reste accroché a la parois vitré de l'aquarium.


End file.
